Graves of Regret
by HeavyMetalSlasher
Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?
1. School Days

_**Title: Graves of Regret**_

_**Pairing: Edge/ Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_**Wow, my first chapter story! Let's see how this goes! Enjoy! **_

_Chapter 1, School Days_

The alarm clock buzzed on the bedside table. The red head laying under the covers groaned. Then the sound of her mother's voice echoed through the household,

"Amy you get up right now! If you don't start getting ready you're going to be late for school! So hurry up!"

The young teenager sat up and threw the comforter back, brushing her hair back from her face. She looked over at the alarm.

"Six fucking fifteen in the morning. I am not going to be late." She muttered as she slid out of bed. She immediately went to her closet to pick out something to wear that day. Eventually she settled for a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. With that she turned and made her way into the adjoining bathroom. But before she could get the door closed, her mother's loud voice echoed,

"Amy Christine! You better be down here in fifteen minutes or I'm coming up to get you!"

This earned a loud groan and Amy yelled back,

"I'm getting dressed! Don't get your panties in a knot! And I told you not to call me Amy! My name is Lita!"

With that she slammed the bathroom door.

_-10 minutes later-_

Lita stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, makeup done and hair in place. She had tied her red locks back in a low ponytail. Then she headed downstairs, momentarily stopping to grab her school bag. She took a seat on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her mother walked and froze, her eyes locked on Lita's hair.

"Why the hell is your hair red?"

Lita gulped.

_Shit! Did I forget to tell her that I dyed it last night?_

"Uhh…I kinda dyed it last night. My friends said I would look good with red hair. And my brown hair is so boring!" Lita's voice went up an octave. Her mother glared at her, her hands on her hips.

"Amy Christine Dumas! What have I told you about doing things and not asking me first! I would have liked to have known you were going to dye it!"

Lita clenched fists.

_Why does she have to be suck a bitch about everything?_

Through gritted teeth Lita growled,

"First of all, my name is not Amy, it's Lita! And two, I didn't know it was going to be such a huge deal for me to dye my hair! You would have let Ash-" Lita stopped, realizing what she was about to say. If she were to mention her younger sister, her mother would run off and cry. Then she wouldn't talk or do anything for days. And Lita couldn't go without having her mother around to make her food when she had no idea how to cook food unless it was microwavable. Lita sighed.

"I'm sorry mom. I honestly didn't know I needed your permission to do something as little as dye my hair. I am almost eighteen. I'm graduating this year. I can make decisions for myself you know. And can you please call me Lita? I am not Amy anymore. I prefer to be called Lita."

Her mother sighed as well.

"I know you didn't mean it Am- I mean Lita. I just wish you would I have told me. I'm your mother. I'm here to take care of you. It's my job. As for your sister, I would have been mad at her too if she had dyed her hair without telling me. And I guess I can live with calling you Lita. But don't get too mad at me if I mess up. I'll try my best though."

Lita nodded.

_At least she's trying…That's more than I can say for Dad…._

Her mother hugged her.

"Now you better get going or you'll be late for school."

Lita let go of her and looked at her watch.

_7:00.…_

"Shit! I am gonna be late! Bye mom!" Lita stood up quickly and sprinted to the door.

"Watch your language Lita! Be careful and have a good day! I love you!"

"Love you too!" Lita called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. Lita looked around.

_Where is Mickie?_

Just then a black convertible pulled up and in the front seat, Micke waved at her friend. Lita grinned and ran to the car, throwing her bag in and climbing in as well.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, I couldn't decide what to wear."

Lita shrugged her shoulders.

"It's no big." She buckled her seatbelt and Mickie took off down the street. The brunette turned slightly and eyed Lita's hair.

"You really dyed it?"

Lita grinned.

"Fuck yes! And my mom isn't too mad…Do you like it?"

"Yes! I love it."

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Okay, this chapter sucked! I am so sorry and I promise it will get better! And if anyone is confused as to what the title has to do with the story, it will become clear as the story goes on. Both praise and criticism are greatly appreciated!**_


	2. The New Kid

_**Title: Graves of Regret **_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_**This is my first chapter story so it's not that great but whatever, enjoy!**_

_Chapter 2, The New Kid_

_-Graves of Regret, That Day, In School-_

Mickie and Lita arrived five minutes before school started. Lita hopped out of the car, reaching in to grab her bag. She smiled at her friend from across the convertible.

"Thanks for taking me Mickz."

Mickie smiled back at her.

"No problem. I can give you a ride home too if you want."

Lita shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay. I'd rather walk."

"Okay, but the offer still stands."

Lita smiled and the two headed off into the school.

_-In First Period-_

Lita walked into her usual first period English and took a seat next to Maria. The fellow red head smiled sweetly and Lita returned the smile. The bell rang loudly and everyone took their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." called out Mrs. Beckman.

A few kids mumbled good mornings but most of the class stayed quiet. The teacher ignored it.

"So today class, before we get started, I would like to introduce you to our new student from Canada, Adam Copeland." The teacher motioned to a tall blonde boy sitting in the front row without even bothering to look up. Lita cocked her head to one side, studying the boy.

_Adam? Hmm__…He sounds cool…_

"He's cute!"

She jumped and looked over to peer at Maria.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered.

Maria pointed to Adam.

"Him! He's fucking cute!"

"I guess…."

Lita looked over at Adam again.

_He is kinda cute…I mean…In a weird way I suppose…._

Lita shrugged her shoulders and opened her notebook.

_-Lunch-_

Lita sat down next to Mickie, who smiled when she saw her.

"How's your day going?"

"Cool. Have you seen the new kid yet?"

Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"New kid?"

"Yeah. He's in my first, third, and fourth periods."

"What's his name?"

"Adam. He's like from Canada or something."

Lita peered around the lunch room. She spotted Adam. Talking to…

_Maria? Why is Maria talking to him?_

Lita nudged Mickie and pointed across the cafeteria to where Adam and Maria were standing.

"Hmmm…Oh yeah! I did see him in the hall! I just didn't realize he was new!" Mickie blinked, "Why is talking to Maria though? Is she like suppose to show him around the school?"

Lita shook her head.

"No. If she was, Mrs. B would have said something about it this morning."

_Why do I even care? I haven't even said two words to the guy!_

Lita shook her head, attempting to clear her head of all thoughts about Adam.

_If Maria wants to go after him, then good for her. I don't need a boyfriend. Besides, Maria is my friend and I should respect the fact that she clearly wants to get with him. Plus, Matt already said he would gladly go out with me…._

She looked away from the pair and went back to eating her lunch.

_-With Adam on the other side of the cafeteria-_

Adam smiled down at the small red head. He had seen her sitting with that other girl this morning when the teacher had introduced him to the class. Personally he thought the other red head was better looking but Maria was alright too.

"So, do you like it here so far?" Maria twittered endlessly as the two sat down to eat.

Adam shrugged.

"It's nice I suppose. I kinda miss the cold though."

Maria laughed.

"Oh Adam, you're so funny!"

Adam laughed lightly, but couldn't help wanting to roll his eyes. Then out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the girl Maria had been sitting with in English this morning. He turned to look at the smaller girl and asked,

"Who was it you were sitting next to in first period this morning?"

Maria froze for a fraction of a second then muttered in a bit of an unpleased tone,

"Her name is Amy. But she likes to be called Lita. God knows why. The name is terrible."

_Lita…It's unique…._

"Oh. I think it sounds cool."

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Adam, if you want to be anything in this school, you better stay away from people like Lita and her friends. They're losers."

But Adam planned on doing the exact opposite.

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**This chapter wasn't all that good but it was better than the last one so that's a step in the right direction! Wow, Maria's a bitch! And a liar too! She was supposed to be Lita's friend! No wonder I never liked her much…Whatever! I hoped you liked it and the next chapter should be up pretty soon. I wanna update this on somewhat of a regular basis. Both praise and criticism are greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Nice to Meet You

_**Title: Graves of Regret**_

_**Pairing: Edge/ Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_**This is my first chapter story so please be patient! It will get better!**_

_Chapter 3, Nice to Meet You_

_-Last Period-_

Lita made her way into her last class of the day, Biology. She took a seat at an empty table at the back of the class and began to absentmindedly doodle in her notebook.

_Wonder if we're going to have to dissect those poor frogs today… _Lita mused idly to herself.

"Hey!"

Lita jumped and turned in her chair to look at the person who had disturbed her. She was surprised to find Adam sitting before her.

"Uhh…Hi. Adam right?"

The blonde boy grinned widely.

"Yup, that's me alright. And you're Lita?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's me. How do you know my name though? I certainly haven't talked to you at all today."

Adam shrugged, "I just asked that girl you were sitting with this morning what your name was."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "You mean Maria?"

"Yeah, that chick."

"Oh. But why do you want to know who I am?" She tilted her head to one side, puzzled.

Adam shrugged again.

"I don't know really. I just thought you would be a cool person to get to know, considering I'm new here."

_Works for me…._

Lita smiled and put her hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"Nice to meet you Adam."

_-Across the room, With Maria-_

Maria eyed Adam and Lita and growled to herself.

_Why the fuck is he sitting with her and not me?_

She clenched and unclenched her small fists at her sides.

_Why is he even giving her the time of day? I mean, hello! I am right here! I am smarter, prettier, and all around better than Amy or Lita or whatever the fuck her name is! _

Maria laughed bitterly to herself.

_Ha! And she thinks I'm her friend!_

"Maria?"

Beside her, Eve tapped the young girl's shoulder. Maria turned and glared at the brunette. Eve gave her a confused look.

"Jeesh Ria, what's got you so mad?"

Maria sighed, massaging her forehead with her fingers and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing Eve. Don't worry about me. But we both better shut up the hell up or the teacher is going to throw our ass's in detention." The bitter tone of voice Maria used silenced Eve immediately.

_-After class-_

Lita picked up her things and began to make her way to the door.

"Lita! Slow down!" Adam called, quickening his pace to catch up with her. All hour Adam had talked to her, wanting to learn about her as much as he could, but very much to the teacher's displeasure. She had to silence the blonde's chatter more than once. On the outside, Lita managed to keep her composure. But on the inside she was as jumpy as a young rabbit. Adam was talking to her. _Adam _was actually talking to _her._ Her of all people! She would have thought he would have gone to sit with Maria but he didn't! He only mentioned her once while explaining how he knew her name due to the fact they had never spoken before. Lita couldn't have been happier. She gladly slowed down to let Adam catch up with her. When Adam turned to smile at her, she couldn't help but agree with Maria that he was pretty cute. She smiled back at him and matched her pace with his as they made their way down the hall.

_I think I could learn to like school…._

But just as the pair was about to leave the building, a shrill voice called out,

"Adam!"

Both of them turned to find Maria running up to them. Lita plastered a smile on her face, or rather the best smile she could manage, and greeted the smaller red head. But on the inside her happiness had completely drained away.

_She's going to take him away…._Lita thought dully.

But Maria was going to do the exact opposite.

"Guys!", She twittered happily, "Why don't we all walk home? Together?"

_No, she's not taking him away. She's going to torture me for letting him sit next to me and not her in Biology….Great! Totally how I wanted to go home! I should taken Mickie up on her offer...Fuck! _

Lita rolled her eyes and continued to inwardly curse at herself for being so stupid.

"Uhh…Sure Maria. That's sounds fine." Adam reluctantly agreed. Maria gave a small jump of joy and grinned,

"Yay! Let's go!" With that she grabbed both Adam and Lita's wrists and began to pull them along. Lita looked over at Adam and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

Adam nodded, letting her know he understood. 'It's okay.' He mouthed back.

"Maria! Can you at least let go of us! We can walk by ourselves!" Lita half shouted. Maria stopped and turned around, letting go of their wrists.

"Fine! But hurry the hell up!" She growled and spun back around and kept walking. Lita looked at Adam again and rolled her eyes once more.

"Wow. Someone's a little moody." She muttered as she and Adam started off after Maria.

_-Back at Lita's house-_

When Lita finally reached home, she was grateful. The walk with Adam and Maria had been hell. The girl may be small but she was sure angry. That much was clear enough. Lita shrugged her shoulders, dropping her bag. At least she got to find out where Adam lives. That part was a plus. And honestly, she couldn't wait for school tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see Adam again.

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Another chapter! Maria is just a tad obsessive. Well, more than a tad. Anyway, please review! Any kind of review is greatly appreciated! **_


	4. Friends Turn Into Enemies

_**Title: Graves of Regret **_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_Chapter 4, Friends Turn Into Enemies_

_-The Next Day, In English-_

After getting a ride from Mickie again, Lita made her way into English and took her seat. She zoned out quickly, reading the book she had brought with her. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned. She smiled when she saw it was none other than Adam himself.

"Good morning my fine lady. And how are you on this early May morning?"

Lita giggled, "Oh dear sir, I am just fine now that you have arrived."

Adam grinned, "I am glad to hear that. Because I highly doubt Mrs. Beckman will radiate that sort of happiness as you do now."

With that both of them burst out laughing. The other students shot them weird looks. On the other side of the room, Lita noticed Maria glaring. But this only them laugh more.

After regaining their composure, both of them settled in their seats, chattering quietly as they waited for class to start.

_-With Maria-_

Maria continually glared at Lita, though she was turned around and not facing her. But if looks could kill, Lita would be dead. And that small thought brought a rather evil grin to the lips of the young girl. Adam hadn't even said hello to her this morning. He had went straight to Lita the moment he got in the room. He clung to her like a lost puppy. It thoroughly amazed Maria that Adam saw anything in Lita. It not only amazed her, but it also made her quite sick on the inside.

_She's a sad excuse for a girl, a sad excuse for a friend and fucking sad excuse for a human being! Why does he want to be friends with her rather than me? _

"Why am I not good enough?" Maria screamed aloud. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. Including Adam and Lita.

_Did I say that out loud?_

Maria's cheeks turned a healthy shade of crimson.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. Sorry." She squeaked, lowering her head and hiding her face from everyone. Almost all the students shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the front of the class. All expect one.

Eve was getting seriously worried about her friend.

She was getting angrier and angrier by the day. And Eve didn't like it one bit. The Maria she knew and loved as her best friend was definitely not the person sitting before her. This Maria was hate filled and spiteful. And the change in mood and personality had been so sudden. It had only started happening since Adam had arrived.

_Adam…_

Eve shifted her position, her gaze falling on the blonde boy who was still holding conversation with Lita. Suddenly, it seemed to all make sense to Eve. Maria was clearly jealous that Adam was paying more attention to Lita than her. And it didn't help that Maria naturally disliked Lita as well.

Personally Eve found nothing wrong with Lita. She was a nice person and a good friend. It made Eve sad to know that she and Lita weren't that close anymore. And that was only due to the fact that her best friend couldn't stand the other red head. And she knew if she betrayed Maria and tried to be friends with Lita, then there would be major hell to pay. But it seemed now that stopping being friends with Maria was the only way to make things better.

But first she would at least have to try to reason with her friend. After all, Adam was new. Maria barely knew him. The fact that there was a new kid around drove everyone a bit nuts in more ways than one. In a small town like Jacksburg, a new kid was always exciting. Maria probably only liked him simply due to the fact that he was indeed new to the school. And from another country as well. Maybe she could convince Maria to give it up and leave Adam alone.

And maybe even get her and Lita to talk again.

Eve sighed.

This was definitely not going to be easy, not matter which way it went.

_-After class, In the hallway-_

As soon as the bell rang, Lita stood, grabbing her stuff, and followed Adam out the door. But Maria was already in hot pursuit. But this time Eve was in hot pursuit as well. Hot pursuit of Maria.

"Ria!" She reached out and grabbed a hold of Maria's small wrist as they entered the hallway. Immediately Maria spun around and glared at Eve.

"What the hell are do you think you're doing Eve?" Maria hissed.

Eve gulped. She was not good at handling herself around angry people. She was a naturally bright and happy person so dealing with a mood such as Maria's was no easy task to say the least.

But the beautiful brunette was determined to hold her ground. She would not let Maria control her like she did so very often.

"Maria!", Growled Eve in a tone very unlike her usual one, "We need to talk! Now!"

Maria narrowed her eyes, "What is so fucking important that it cannot wait until later?"

Maria stole a glance back in the direction of Adam and Lita.

Eve rolled her eyes.

She gave Maria's wrist a jerk to regain her attention. The look Maria gave Eve when she turned back to her made Eve cringe slightly. Maria noticed this and smirked. Eve groaned angrily and dragged Maria to a less crowded part of the hallway. Once free from the cluster of people, Eve spun around to face her friend, her frustrations from the last couple of days finally boiling over. Even a person as nice as her could only take so much.

"What the fuck is you problem?" She hissed loudly, but not loud enough to make scene.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I don't have a problem.", She stated plainly.

Eve crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not amused.

"Yeah, you totally don't have a problem. Because screaming in the middle of class _'Why am I not good enough?'_ is totally normal behavior for you. Or anyone in general for that matter."

"Did I not tell you to not worry about me? I am fucking fine! Just a little stressed that's all…" Maria declared.

Eve gave her a doubtful look, "You are not fine. So do not lie to me. I am you're best friend. Best friends do not lie to each other. Now, this is about Adam paying more attention to Lita then you. Please correct me if I'm wrong."

Maria gritted her teeth. She grabbed Eve's arm roughly, pulling the other girl forward so she could look her right in the eyes.

"Now you listen here you worthless little hoe," She hissed, "This, not in any way, shape of form, has anything to do, with Adam. Or Lita. So if you would be so kind as to get the fuck out of my way so I can get to class." Maria dropped Eve's forearm and moved to leave. But Eve wasn't finished with her yet. She'd had enough.

She grabbed the hem of Maria's shirt and pulled her back to eye level, glaring down on the slightly shorter female.

"No, you listen here Maria. I know your lying to me. This is about Adam and Lita. What you just did erased any possible doubt I could have had. And I personally do not care to be around you when you are acting in the manner you have been, so if you think I'm going to continue to hang around you, then you've got another fucking thing coming. As for Adam, you need to stop obsessing over him. You've known him for two days. Two days for fuck's sake! You do not need to be around him every second of the day. Let him hang around with Lita if that's what he wants to do. So what if you can't get with him. There are plenty of other guys in this school that would bend over backwards to go out with you. But you need to let Adam go! And if you don't, I will sure as hell be around to make sure you don't fuck with Adam and Lita. Got it bitch?" There were now several people that had taken notice to the two girls and had stopped to watch what was going on. But right then, Eve could really care less. She had finally stood up to her friend and told her how she felt about everything. And now Eve felt better than she'd felt in a while. She was finally rid of Maria.

Eve released her death grip on Maria's shirt, then gave the girl a shove backward. Maria didn't fall, but the small gesture sure to did get her blood boiling. Eve gave her a taunting wave and walked away in the direction of her next class.

_How dare she? How fucking dare she?_

Maria thoughts were filled with nothing but hate for Eve as she made her way in the opposite direction that her former best friend had went. Right then she vowed vengeance on Eve. She also vowed that she would have Adam not matter what it took. She would ruin Lita's life in order to get him. She would get Adam if it was the last thing she did.

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Okay, I think Maria could be classified as insane. Just a bit though. And now in the next couple of chapters, Adam and Lita finally get quality time! Yes! This should be fun! Please review! Reviews mean everything! Reviews keep me writing!**_


	5. Dinner and a Phone Call

_**Title: Graves of Regret **_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_**I am sorry it's taken me a bit to update this! But I alternate between computers and I prefer to use my dad's, so I had to wait till I access to it to write. And thank you to 4everY2JLitafan and Nat-Nat 360 who reviewed the last chapter. You two really made me get off my ass and get this done! Enough of my rambling, to the story!**_

_-Chapter 5, Dinner and a Phone Call-_

_-The End of the Day, Outside, With Adam and Lita-_

The two young teenagers made their way out of the building side by side. Adam had been glued to Lita all day. And the red head couldn't be happier. She had been smiling so much all day that she swore her face was going to stay that way. She just hoped that she and Adam wouldn't have to walk home with Maria again. If Maria tried to force them to walk with her again, Lita knew she would punch her without the slightest regret.

"Are we gonna walk home together again today?" Adam voice broke Lita from her thoughts.

She nodded, "Sure that sounds good. And about Maria yesterday, I am so sorry. I have no idea what happened and seriously hope your not mad at me for it. I had absolutely nothing to do with it, I swear."

Adam shook his blonde locks with a grin, "It's okay. I understand. I'm not mad at you."

Lita breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. I would hate it if you were mad at me. I really like being your friend."

"Me too. Come on, let's get going." And with that the two were headed off towards home.

_-A while later, At Lita's-_

Once they reached Lita's home, Adam had insisted that he would love to stay for a while.

"I can have dinner with you and your family." Adam said, flashing a smile.

Lita shrugged, "Alright. But don't say you weren't warned. It's only my mother and I in the house so don't be surprised if she embarrasses you in some way."

"I can deal with it. Don't worry."

"Okay. And remember, you were warned."

Lita opened the door to her house and stepped inside, followed by Adam. Lita quickly dropped her school bag and kicked off her shoes. Adam did the same.

"Come on blondie. Let's go see what my mom's up to."

She led Adam into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner. The brown haired woman looked up from the tomatoes she was cutting and smiled.

"Hi sweety. I see your home. Who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Adam. Adam, this is my mom." She motioned back and forth between the two as she introduced them.

Adam smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dumas."

Lita's mom nodded, smiling as well, "Likewise. Are you new to this area?"

He nodded, "Yup. Moved down here from Canada."

"Oh Canada, I've never met anyone from Canada before. I don't know how I didn't notice your accent first."

Adam chuckled, "Yeah. I get comments about my accent a lot."

Lita sniffed, "Well, I happen to like his accent mom."

Her mother laughed, "I do too Am-I mean Lita."

Adam raised an eyebrow.

_Nice going mom…_

Lita sighed and explained.

"My real name is Amy but I prefer to be called Lita. That's why I told you my name is Lita."

"Ahh…I see. It's cool. I like both names." Adam smiled at her.

Lita smiled back and then grabbed Adam's hand.

"Let's go upstairs. I wanna show you my room."

_-Later, At dinner-_

Lita and Adam made their way down the stairs. Lita's mom had just called saying dinner was ready. The pair had been upstairs, hanging out in Lita's room and were quite reluctant to come down and eat.

Adam offered the young girl as smile as they descended the stairs.

"It'll be fine. Your mom's cool."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You may think she's cool but in reality she's really not."

They entered the dining room and sat down next to each other. Lita's mother came and sat across from them. Adam looked at the food and grinned,

"It looks amazing Mrs. Dumas, I'm starving!"

Lita giggled.

"You have one hell of an appetite Adam."

Her mother shot her a look, "Amy, language."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Again, my name is Lita. Sorry, I mean, you have one heck of an appetite Adam," Lita said stiffly.

"Thank you that's better."

Adam chuckled and stabbed his fork into his salad.

_-After dinner-_

After finishing their meal, both Adam and Lita went to sit on the porch. Adam plopped down on the old swing and patted the place next to him. Lita went over and joined him happily.

"I'm glad you let me stay. I had fun. You're mom's a good cook too."

"I'm glad you had a good time. We were fortunate. My mom was apparently on her best behavior. And for that I am proud of her."

Adam laughed lightly, "I like your mom. She's nice. I don't know why you said she was embarrassing."

Lita shook her head, "As I said before, she was on her best behavior."

Adam wrapped an arm around her, "I'm glad I moved here. And I'm glad I met you."

Lita smiled, her heart soaring. She carefully placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you moved here too. I missed having a guy friend."

"And I missed having a gal pal."

Both of them laughed. Then Adam realized how dark it was getting outside. His mom would be mad if he didn't get home soon. She always worried about him when he was out. Especially since he wasn't familiar with the town.

He kissed Lita's forehead and stood up. She did as well.

"I've gotta get going. My mom will be upset if I stay out too late."

"That's alright. I understand how mother's can be."

Adam smiled softly, reaching out to push Lita's hair back out of her face. He kissed her forehead once more.

"I really did have a wonderful time. I would love to come back sometime. Or maybe you could come over to my place."

"I would love that Adam."

The two made their way down the front steps and Lita watched as Adam headed in the direct of his home, stopping to peer over his shoulder at her more than once. She watched until he was out of sight, a smile gracing her face.

When Adam's figure finally disappeared in the distance, Lita turned and made her way back into her house. She went upstairs to her room and flopped on her bed, sighing contentedly, her eyes drifting closed.

…

The sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand woke Lita from her peaceful slumber. She grunted and sat up. Reaching over, she picked the device up off the nightstand, pressed _talk, _and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

She hadn't bothered to look at the I.D. but the voice that returned her greeting thoroughly shocked her.

"Eve?" Lita blinked.

She hadn't spoken a word to Eve in ages….

"Hey Lita."

"Uhhh…Hi. Not to be mean or anything, but why exactly are you calling? It's been quite a while since we last talked."

Eve sighed on the other line, "I know, I hate the fact that. I loved being your friend."

"Yeah well, Maria would have none of it if we ever tried to be friends again."

"That's the thing."

"What?" Lita grabbed a bottle of water off the nightstand and opened it, taking a small swig.

"I'm not friends with Maria anymore."

Lita almost choked on the small amount of water she had in her mouth and spilled the rest on her bed. This came as a serious shock to her. Eve and Maria were inseparable. They might as well have been attached at the hip.

"Are you kidding?"

"Of course not. I told her off at today."

Silence….

"Wow Eve. I didn't know you had it in you."

Eve chuckled, "Neither did I for that matter."

"Why did you stop being friends with her?"

Another sigh came from the young girl on the other line, "She's turned into something ugly, and I don't want to be around that and have to deal with it anymore."

Lita understood this. Eve was a very positive and naturally happy person. Being around someone in dreary and angry mood would sure be very unpleasant for her.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Eve. I know how close you guys were."

"Yeah, it sucks. But Lita there is another reason I called you."

Lita laughed lightly, "I figured there was. What is it?"

"Are you and Adam together?"

At Adam's name, Lita stiffened a bit, hoping it wasn't something bad, "No, we're just friends. Why?"

"Well it's just I think Maria is upset that he pays more attention to you than her."

"I could have figured that one out on my own."

"Yes but, she's not just upset, she's also jealous. Very jealous. And she wants Adam to be around her and not you. She wants Adam to ask her out, but you and I both know he's more likely interested in you. But the thing is, Maria is very conniving. She will do what ever it takes to get what she wants. Even if it means hurting others in the process. And I believe she will hurt you to get to Adam."

Lita sighed, "I figured she wouldn't like that fact that he's around me all the time. But I really like him. He's nice and I was hoping that at some point we could be more, but Maria kinda stands in the way of that now."

"I'm so sorry Lita. I wish I could make her stop and give up on Adam. But she won't. Reasoning with her just doesn't work."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to watch my back and make sure she doesn't try to pull anything."

"If you need help, with anything at all, I'm your gal."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Are you ensuing you want to be my friend again?"

"Yes. I miss being your friend Lita, I really do. We had so much fun back when we were younger. I want things to be good between us again."

Lita smiled, "Ya know Eve, that sounds amazing. I am going to have to take you up on that offer. How about Friday you come over and we can catch up a bit? Sound good?"

Eve let out a happy shriek and Lita laughed.

"Yes! That would be awesome! I cannot wait!"

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow Eve, okay?"

"Okay. See you later Lita."

"Bye Eve."

And with that both girls hung up.

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Yay! They're friends again! And Maria is so dead…And I got another chapter done! I hope that next time it won't take me so long to get the next chapter up!**_


	6. Alliances, Plans, and the Dead

_**Title: Graves of Regret **_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_-Chapter 6, Alliances, Plans, and the Dead-_

_-The next morning, With Maria-_

Maria walked into school just before the bell rang, hoping to avoid Eve and that skank Lita as much as possible in the day ahead. She didn't want to end up causing something and then get thrown in detention. The moment her parents found out, she would be dead in the water.

Maria's slim body gave a small shudder at the thought. She hated dealing with her parents enough when they were calm. It was ten times worse when they were pissed off. It was still bad, even when whatever had made them angry had nothing to do with her.

But right now, Maria threw that thought aside as she walked into English. She saw Adam sitting next to Lita once again and she began to care less about what her parents would do to her if she got into trouble.

She stopped for a second, looking for a place to sit. Then she saw an open spot right next to Kelly.

Perfect.

Maria moved forward and sat down next to the blonde, who was busy, hunched over her pink notebook, her head only lifting to continually copy the notes written in chalk on the board.

"Hey Kellz."

Kelly jerked upright, quickly turning to face Maria. Maria gave Kelly her best smile, although it pained her to do so. Kelly gulped, at bit afraid of the other girl. She knew how innocent Maria could look on the outside, but be a complete hellcat on the inside.

"Uh..hi Maria. What's new with you?"

Maria could tell she had scared Kelly.

_Good…She's going to be putty in my hands…_

"Nothing much. What about you?"

Kelly tilted her head to one side, "Not to be mean, but why are you talking to me? I always thought you didn't like me."

Maria laughed loudly, enough for Adam and Lita to look over their shoulders at them.

"Oh Kelly Kelly, Kelly, you make me laugh! You're so funny! Of course I don't hate you! I think you're amazing!"

Kelly's face lit up slightly, "Really? You mean it? You think I'm amazing?"

Maria put on another fake smile, "Yup! I've been wanting to be your friend for a long time, so how about?"

Kelly blinked, "But I thought Eve was your best friend?" Her eyes darted to the brunette, who was sitting across the room reading a book.

Maria rolled her eyes when Kelly wasn't paying attention.

_Of course, the one time I want her to be stupid, the damn bimbo decides to be smart….._

"Oh she's not my best friend anymore. I want you to be my best friend."

"Are you sure Eve won't mind?"

Maria was beginning to get mad.

_Who gives a fuck about Eve?_

Through gritted teeth, Maria mumbled, "Yes."

"Okay!" Kelly twittered in her perky tone.

Maria turned to face the front of the classroom and rolled her eyes again.

_Kelly may be stupid but she's the perfect person to help me get Adam…If I say it's okay, she and I will make poor little Lita's life a living hell…._

An evil smirk graced the lips of the red head and her eyes fell on Lita.

_Oh Lita, just wait until you see what I've got in store for you and your little hoe Eve…._

_-After class, With Eve-_

All hour Eve had kept an eye on Maria. She knew her former best friend had been up to something when she sat down next to Kelly. Eve remembered several occasions when Maria had expressed to her the extreme hate she possessed for Kelly.

_Yet she possesses hate for just about everyone…_

When the two began to have a conversation, Eve knew something was definitely up.

_What do you have up your sleeve Maria?_ Eve wondered.

_Whatever it is, it's not going to be good for anyone, especially Kelly. Poor girl is just another victim of Maria's jealousy._

Eve sighed. She had to tell Lita. When the bell finally did ring, Maria and Kelly were the first two out the door. Eve stood, gathered her things and headed over to where Lita was standing, talking to Adam.

"Hi Lita. Hi Adam. Lita, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

Lita nodded, "Sure. You better get going Addy, I'll meet you there."

"Alright. See ya guys."

Adam ruffled Lita's red locks before exiting, leaving the two girls the only ones in the empty classroom.

"So what's up Eve?" Lita smiled at the other girl, happy they were talking again.

"I think Maria and Kelly are planning something."

Lita tilted her head to one side, "Why would you think that?"

"Because Maria was talking to Kelly."

"Yeah so? That doesn't mean she's planning something."

"No, you don't understand. Maria hates Kelly. She would never talk to her unless she had to or she's using her for something. Trust me, Maria's told me she hates Kelly on more than one occasion. And I would bet that whatever she's planning involves you and Adam."

Lita sighed, "Oh goody, just what I want to have to deal with. Why can't she just leave me the fuck alone?"

"Because you like Adam. That's why she's always mean to you."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't like Adam. He's just a friend."

Eve rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're a horrible liar Lita."

Lita made a face, "Shut up! Anyway, she's trying to get Adam to hate me? So he'll go running to her? Is that what you mean?"

"Pretty much. She's been like this way before, only with different people. She used have this huge crush on John and was always trying to piss off Mickie."

"Oh. I knew Mickie and John have been together for a while, but I didn't know Maria tried to fuck up their relationship. Mickie never mentioned that. Well how did you stop her before?"

"I don't blame her for trying to keep it in the past. It wasn't very pleasant. I didn't stop her. Mickie did. Back then I went along with everything she did. So you can basically add Mickie to the long list of people that refuse to talk to me."

"Wow. She's border line insane. So you I'm going to have to stop her myself?"

"Not exactly. I'm not friends with her anymore and I'll help you. Plus we have to save Kelly from Maria. She's going to turn Kelly into something horrible."

"But isn't Kelly a slut already?"

Eve smacked her upside the head, "Not the point. She may be a slut, but at least she's a nice slut. And I for one, would like to keep her like that."

"Alright, alright, I see what you mean. But I have a feeling this is not going to be easy. You said she's been like this for a while. Do you think maybe she just needs some professional help? Like a counselor or something?"

"I don't think that's going to cut it. Just telling her to go to counselor is something I've already tried. Honestly, I just think she needs a reality check. And some friends to talk to."

"Is she lonely?"

"I guess. Her parents aren't the greatest, her dad's a bit of drunk and her mom leaves for days on end for no reason."

This surprised Lita. She didn't know Maria's home was like that. It explained a lot. That was for sure. She kinda felt bad for the girl.

"Sounds like her home life sucks."

Eve nodded, "It does. So I guess we have to be super hero's and help her."

Lita smirked, "Amy the Avenger! I like the sound of that!"

Eve chuckled, " She fights crime and keeps her grades up at the same time!"

Both girls laughed.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." Eve turned and headed for the door.

Lita followed, "Amy the Avenger shall save the world!"

"Shut up! She'll save the world as soon as we come up with a plan on how to help Maria!"

_-At lunch, With Maria and Kelly-_

Both girls sat alone at a table in the far corner of the lunch room, deep in conversation.

"So are you in?" Maria asked the blonde. All day she had been discussing exactly why she wanted to make Lita's life horrible. And so far Kelly hadn't disagreed with anything she'd said.

Kelly contemplated Maria's offer.

"Yeah sure. I'm in."

Maria grinned, "Awesome."

_This is going to be too easy…_

_-After school, Lita's house-_

Lita walked into her house and dropped her bag by the door. Her mother was home. Her car was in the driveway.

"Mom?" Lita called out.

No answer.

"Mom? I'm home! Where are you?"

Still no answer.

_Hmm…She probably is just somewhere in the house where she can't hear me. Like the basement or something. Or maybe she's listening to music or in her office._

Lita shrugged and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. She walks onto the linoleum tile and when her foot hits something she looks down, thinking it'll be something that fell off the counter.

She was way off.

What her foot hit was definitely not a pot or pan or anything Lita thought it was.

It was a body. A dead body.

Her eyes widened and she gulped, her body shaking. Should she scream? What if the murderer was still in the house?

But who was this on the floor?

The body was laying on it's stomach so she couldn't see it's face. But there was only one possible person it could be. And Lita was praying to whoever would listen that she was wrong.

_It's not mom, It's not my mom, It's someone else, It's not her…._

Biting her lower lip, she careful nudged the body over with her foot.

_Oh god.._

Lita screamed and she screamed loud.

Before her lay the lifeless form of her mother. Blood pooled around her neck where the culprit must have stabbed her.

Lita fell to her knees, sobbing loudly.

She had never been the nicest she could have been to her mother but that didn't mean she didn't love her.

Lita slowly reached out and touched her mother's arm.

_She's so cold….How long has it been since she was…_

Lita couldn't even bring herself to think of the horrible word. But then it hit her.

Her mother was _dead. _Actually, truly, _dead. _This wasn't a sick joke, she was actually gone.

"I'm all alone." Lita whispered.

_What am I going to do?_

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Okay, so the title makes a bit more sense. And now that her mother and sister are both gone and her dad isn't her in life, who is Lita going to turn to? Hmm…Maybe Adam and Eve? Mickie? We'll just have to see! Amy the Avenger! I like the sound of that! :P And sorry about the Kelly bashing… I really don't like her…Oh well! Reviews are awesome! Reviews make me keep writing!**_


	7. Questions, Kisses and Guilt

_**Title: Graves of Regret **_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_-Chapter 7, Questions, Kisses and Guilt-_

_-Still at Lita's house-_

Lita couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Her whole world was falling down. Maria was after her, and now Kelly too. They were trying to take Adam away from her, one of the few close friends she ever had. And now her mother is dead. Murdered. Gone.

"What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?" She kept repeating this out loud, unable to think clearly enough to make herself stop.

She had to get a hold of herself. She had to keep her sanity long enough to figure this out before completely breaking down.

Taking a deep breath, Lita stood and grabbed the cordless phone off the cradle on the counter. She quickly dialed 911 and explained her situation to the operator.

With the police and morgue en route, all she could do was wait. The 911 operator had wanted her to stay on the line till the authorities arrived but Lita insisted that she would be just fine. She had a few more calls to make. But first she walked out of the kitchen, unable to stand near her mother's prone form for more than necessary.

The first person she called was Eve. The brunette picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Lita."

"Hi Eve."

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

Lita sighed into the receiver, "Eve, Is it possible that you can come over? Like right now?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. May I ask why?"

"You'll see when you get here."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be out front."

With that, both girls hung up.

Lita sighed again, rubbing her temple.

She was surprised at herself, she was handling this very well. Considering the dead body of her mother was still laying on the kitchen floor.

_I hope to God that the police and the morgue don't decide to stop for dinner on the way here…._

Next, Lita called Adam. He'd given her his number the other day. As soon as she said she needed him to come over, he was all over it. He was on his way as well.

Lastly, Lita called Mickie. It didn't take her friend long to realize that Lita really needed her. Mickie walking over as soon as she told her mom where she was off to.

Lita put the phone back in the cradle and headed outside, feeling numb. She sat down on the front steps to wait.

Eve showed up first. As soon as she saw Lita, she ran up and hugged her.

"What happened?" Eve asked, her voice revealing her worry.

"My mother's dead." Lita whispered. The words were almost impossible to say. Her throat felt dry, like she hadn't spoken in years.

Eve's eyes widened, "Oh God Lita I'm sorry." Eve sat down next to her friend and gathered her in a hug.

Once more, Lita let her tears flow. She'd turned from the unbreakable Lita, into the broken Amy.

"Where was she?" Eve asked.

Lita sniffed, "She's still laying on the kitchen floor."

Eve hugged her tighter.

The police and the morgue arrived next.

Immediately they all descended on the house. They were in and out of the house like bees, forcing Eve and Lita to sit on the front lawn.

Adam showed up a little while later, followed by Mickie.

When Adam saw Lita, he sprinted up the sidewalk. Sitting on her other side, he hugged her along with Eve. Mickie sat down in front of the group as Lita retold the horrific moment she found her mother's body.

The police questioned her thoroughly, but there wasn't much to say.

A woman with dark hair tied in tight braid down her back, wearing a police jacket and white rubber gloves came up to the group of teenagers. She gave them a warm smile, "May I speak with Ms. Dumas for a second?"

Lita nodded and untangled herself from Adam and Eve. She followed the woman over to quieter part of the yard. The woman turned to face Lita and smiled again.

"Your name is Amy, right?"

Lita nodded mutely, not bothering to tell the woman about her preferred nickname.

"My name is Alison. I am so sorry about you lose. I was wondering if you've got anywhere to stay?"

"I do. My friend said I can stay at her house."

Alison nodded "Good. Now I am in charge of figuring out who murdered your mother."

Lita cringed slightly at the words _murdered _and_ mother._

Alison grimaced, "Sorry. Basically I'm the lead investigator in your mother's case."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you wearing white rubber gloves?"

Alison gave a light laugh, "In case I would touch any evidence it wouldn't be disturbed."

Lita nodded, "I see."

"And I know the other officers already questioned you, but is there anything else you can think of that might further your mother's case?"

Lita sighed, "Not really. She didn't have anyone who would want to kill her, she was a very nice person, she didn't like making trouble."

Alison contemplated this, "Then is there anyone who would possibly want to kill your mom to get to you?"

_Maria certainly hates me but she's not that crazy…._

"No, not anyone that I can think of."

Alison nodded, "Alright, but if you can think of anyone or anything that might help me and my team figure your case out, let me know, okay?"

Lita nodded.

"Okay, take care of yourself Amy. Don't give up just because your mother's gone. She's never really gone. She's always with you. You remember that."

Lita gave the biggest smile she could muster, "Thank you Alison. I hope you can figure out who killed my mother."

"Don't worry, I will figure it out."

Alison ruffled Lita's hair before walking away.

"I wish people wouldn't do that." She muttered as she fixed her hair and headed back over to her friends.

"Can we go to your house now?" She asked Eve.

Eve nodded, "Sure. Don't you wanna get your stuff first?"

"I probably should."

"I'll go with you." Adam volunteered.

Lita nodded once more, "Alright."

Adam stood and followed her into the house.

She ignored the looks the police officers gave she and Adam as they passed. She didn't care at this point. All she wanted to do was get her stuff, go to Eve's, and try to forget about this whole thing.

Lita headed up the stairs and into her room with Adam on her heels. First thing, she went and grabbed a bag of out of her closet to put her stuff. Then she started digging through her dresser for clothes.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Adam said quietly.

Lita sighed as she continued panning through her clothes, occasionally stuffing something into her bag, "It's okay, I just wish I knew who did it."

Adam plopped down on her bed, "Don't worry. The cops will figure it out."

Lita let out another sigh as she closed her dresser drawer, "I hope your right."

She looked around and grabbed her iPod, phone, and just about anything else she might need in the lonely days ahead.

"Okay, I've got everything." Lita said zipping her bag closed.

Adam nodding, standing up. He walked over and hugged Lita.

"Everything is gonna work out, I promise."

She hugged him back, "Thanks Adam."

He let go of her, still keeping a hold of her hand, "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Lita followed him as he pulled her down the stairs and out the front door.

Eve came up to them, "You ready?"

Lita gave a small nod, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Eve gave her a sad smile, "It'll all work out hun, I know it."

"I'm not that optimistic."

Mickie gave a small chuckle, "You should learn to be."

"Are you going with us?" Lita asked Mickie.

Mickie shrugged, "Only if you want me to. I'll have to give my mom a call though so she can drop off a few things for me."

"You mean you would spend the night for me?"

"Of course I would! You're my friend!"

Lita peered up at Adam, "I don't think you're gonna come with us."

He shook his head, "I can't do that. Sorry."

Lita shrugged, "It's alright, we'll drop you off."

"Then come on guys." Eve herded them all over to her car.

With everyone in the car, Eve drove to Adam's house not too far up the street.

Eve stopped the car, "Here you go Adam."

Adam smiled at her in the rearview mirror, "Thanks Eve."

He turned to Lita, who was sitting on his left.

"Everything will work out for the best. They always do."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, catching Lita off guard.

It felt nice, to have a boy actually want to kiss her. On the outside Lita remained calm, but on the inside she was freaking out.

He pulled away and got out of the car. He waved at them as they drove off. For a moment all three of them were silent, then Lita asked, "What just happened?"

Mickie giggled, "He kissed you dumbhead."

Lita blinked, "Really?"

Eve chuckled, "Yeah, really."

_-At Kelly's-_

Kelly paced back and forth in her bedroom. She felt like she was going insane. She tugged at her hair now and then, her conscience weighing on her heavily.

_What do I do?_

That was the only clear thing that rang through Kelly's muddled mess of thoughts.

Finally she stopped pacing, trying to retain her sanity. She took a deep breath, sat down on her bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, dialing Maria's number.

It rang on the other line at least four times before Maria picked.

"What the fuck do you want?" Maria shrill voice rang of pure annoyance.

Kelly gulped, "M-M-Maria can we t-t-talk?" Her voice was shaking and she tried desperately to stop it.

"What the hell do you want to talk about? And stop fucking stuttering! You can speak clearly!"

Kelly let out a shuddering breath, "I need to talk to you about earlier! How the hell could you do that?"

Maria laughed, "How the hell could I do that? Sweetie, that was your fault."

Kelly gasped, "My fault? It's not my fault! You did it! I didn't do a damn thing! All I did was come with you! I'm sorry I ever went along with this!"

"You agreed to it, so the fact that you're sorry, isn't my fault! And you better not blab to anyone that I was with you when you did it! I am not getting in trouble for something I didn't do!"

"I didn't fucking do anything! I hate you Maria! Don't expect me to stand by you when you get in trouble for what _You_ did!"

Kelly hung up on the red head and with a screech of fury, threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall with a loud _crack! _and broke into several pieces.

Kelly put her face in her hands.

_I am so dead…_

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Adam kissed her! Finally! Geesh, Maria is mean...Poor Kelly didn't do anything…Review please! Reviews keep me writing! **_


	8. Satisfaction, Sleepovers, and Dreams

_**Title: Graves of Regret **_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past becomes the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_**Jcott3: **__I'm trying to fit one or both the Hardy's into this but I have to find someplace for them to fit in. And just so you know, I don't like Kelly either. That's kinda why I stuck her with Maria. I really dislike blonde bimbos like her. And as for Maria killing Lita's mom, she might have did it, and she might have not. Your just going to have to wait and see! _

_**4everY2JLitafan: **__What did she do? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Maybe she did do what you think she did…. _

_-Chapter 8, Satisfaction, Sleepovers, and Dreams-_

_-At Eve's-_

Lita sat down on Eve's bed in her pajamas and grabbed her cell phone. Eve and Mickie sat beside her.

"This is so not going to be easy." Lita muttered.

"You know, you could've had the cops do it."

Lita shot a glare at Mickie, "I thought it would be nicer if they heard it from me rather than some stupid ass cop who really doesn't give a shit about my mother!"

Eve hugged the young girl, "Stay calm. She was only trying to help."

Lita sighed and looked at Mickie sadly, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have said anything."

Lita looked back down at the phone and gulped, "I don't think I can do this."

Mickie hugged her with Eve, "You can do this. They have to find out sometime."

Lita sighed, "Damn it I hate it when your right."

Mickie chuckled, "Oh you know you love me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Eve groaned, "Just get on with it?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Really Eve?"

"Sorry! Just call them already! The suspense is killing me!"

"Alright alright." Lita quickly dialed the number into the phone and held it up to her ear.

It rang a few times before an elderly woman picked up, "Hello?"

"Grandma?"

"Amy honey? Is that you?"

"Yes Grandma, it's me."

"Oh dear, it's nice to hear from you. Where's your mother?"

Lita winced, "Well…That's actually what I'm calling about."

Her grandmother seemed to sense something bad was coming, "Amy? What happened?"

She gulped, her throat suddenly going dry. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, "Oh Grandma. I'm sorry." Her voice broke.

"She's gone, isn't she?" The other woman sounded like she might die too.

"Yes, I found her earlier today." Lita whispered. Tears leaked down her face. A huge lump was stuck in her throat. She felt like her lungs were going to burst.

"Oh sweetie. Don't cry. Thank you for telling me. I know how hard it must be. I lost my mother when I was young too. Stay strong, it will be alright."

"I really am sorry, I don't know who did it."

"You mean, she was killed?"

"Yes, she was stabbed."

Her grandmother went quiet on the other line. Lita began to become worried that she had fainted, or collapsed, or maybe in died.

"Grandma? Are you still there?"

"Oh yes dear. I'm sorry. Your grandfather and I will be flying out as soon as possible. We'll call you when we land. Until then just be careful Amy. You never know who is trying to mess things up."

Then the line went dead. Lita shut her phone. She was getting a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was definitely wrong. Her grandmother wasn't telling her something.

"Lita? Lita? AMY!" Mickie shouted.

Lita jumped, looking at her.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"Is there something wrong?" Eve asked.

Swallowing, Lita shook her head, "No. Nothing's wrong." She said quietly.

Mickie studied her, "Are you sure?"

Lita cleared her throat and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Eve shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then."

She stood and tugged on Lita's arm, "Come on! Let's go downstairs and play Mario Cart!"

Lita laughed, "Fine! But only if I get to be Toad!"

Eve groaned, "Okay! You get Toad!"

"Yay!" Lita followed Eve as she ran down the stairs.

Mickie didn't immediately follow. She stayed where she was, lost in thought. She had this bad feeling that she couldn't shake even with video games. She had a feeling there was something Lita was keeping from them. Something important. She shook her head.

_I'm loosing it…_

Mickie got up and ran after her friends.

_-With Maria-_

Maria came out of the bathroom, ready for bed. As she pulled back the comforter and laid down, she felt very accomplished. She finally felt good about herself. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.

Downstairs, her mother lay passed out on the couch, several empty beer bottles laying on the coffee table. The unconscious women had no idea what trouble her daughter had caused for herself and her family. Trouble that would shock everyone. Maybe even the whole town.

_-That night at Eve's-_

Lita wasn't sleeping very well. She kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. It took her a least an hour or more, but she finally did drift off to sleep. And when she did finally go to sleep, she began to dream.

_In Dream_

_Everything is so dark. _

_Why was it so dark?_

_Where am I anyway?_

Suddenly the darkness became illuminated and Lita realized she was sitting in the middle of a meadow. A familiar meadow.

_Where have I seen this before?_

Then it hit her. This was where she and her deceased sister Ashley used to play when they were little.

_It's been so long…._

_What am I doing here?_

Across the meadow a shadowy form began to take shape. The form also seemed to have a hint of familiarity to it. Yes, she'd definitely seen it before.

_Who is it? No it can't be…_

Abruptly finding her voice, Lita called out, "Mom?"

Her call was returned with a light laugh.

_Wait a minute…That's not mom…_

Her eyes widened as the form drew closer and became an actual person.

Before Lita stood her little sister, Ashley.

Lita choked off a gasp, "Ashley? What the hell are you doing here?"

Ashley laughed, smiling, "Ahh Amy, my big sister, with the mouth of a sailor."

"Hey! You did it too!"

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah you're right and sometimes still do it."

Lita stood, walking up to her sibling, "Are a ghost? If I touch you will my hand go through you?"

"No! You can touch me! What idiot said you can't!" Ashley held her arms out.

"Give me a hug big sis!"

Lita laughed and hugged her sister tightly, "God I've missed you."

Ashley broke the hug, putting her hands on her hips, "No you haven't! You told me when I was 6 that if I died you wouldn't miss me at all!"

"And you started to cry, awh Ash I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that. I've missed you so much!" She hugged her sister again.

"I'm happy to hear that."

Lita pulled back, "Wait a minute, why are you here? Aren't the dead not allowed to be on Earth anymore? That's why they're dead."

Ashley sighed, "It's a long story but basically I've been allowed to come back to tell you something very important."

Lita blinked, "And what might that be?"

"It's about our family and who killed mom."

"You know about that?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "I'm dead. I know a lot of things I didn't when I was alive."

"Like what?"

"Oh that's not the point! I have something way more important to tell you!"

"Okay then! Tell what it is!"

"Well I'm not allowed to interfere with the lives of the living but I'll tell you as much as I can."

Lita gave a nod, "Alright."

"All I can tell you is, the person who killed mom, is close to the person who killed me."

"What you mean close? Like married or friends or what?"

Ashley sighed, "I can't tell you anymore than that."

Lita sighed, "I don't understand any of this! I don't know who did it! How am I supposed to figure this out?"

Ashley out to push Lita's bangs out of her face, "You can figure it out. I know you can. All you have to do is stay determined and you'll be fine. But please, I cannot stress this enough, watch your back."

"Grandma told me that too." Lita whispered.

"She's a wise woman then to tell you that."

"Does she know who did it?"

"No. I wouldn't think so, but she might have suspicions. But she's not gonna be able to figure it out. Only you can put out family's past to rest."

"I hope you know who your talking to."

Ashley chuckled, "Believe me, I do."

She hugged her sister one last time, before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Lita called out.

Ashley turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked quietly.

Ashley smiled, "Yes! One day! Yes! You, mom and me will all be together again! And I cannot wait for that day to come!"

"Have you seen mom?"

"I might get in trouble for saying this, but yes. I have seen her. And she misses you very, very much. She talks about you a lot!"

Lita smiled, suddenly feeling a bit better, "If you can, tell her that I miss her too and I still love her!"

Ashley smiled once more and waved, "Goodbye sister! I love you! See you soon!"

Then everything went to black again.

_End Of Dream_

Lita's eyes shot open and she sat up. She was drenched in sweat, and outside a storm raged, rain splattering against the window.

On the bed, Eve slept soundly and Mickie snored lightly next to Lita. The red head fell back on her pillow.

_Did I just dream about Ashley? But Ashley's been gone for years…Was that even a dream?_

Lita's closed her eyes, vowing to figure it out in the morning. Right now, what she needed the most was some sleep.

_-The next morning, Still at Eve's-_

Lita awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the house. She sat up. She and Mickie had slept with sleeping bags on the floor of Eve's room.

Not the best idea.

Lita reached down to massage her lower back. It ached painfully. Carefully, she stood, not wanting to wake her friends. She glanced at the clock on Eve's desk.

_8:15 a.m._

Lita gasped, "Guys! We're late for school!"

Eve jerked awake, throwing back her blankets. Mickie, however, didn't even stir.

Eve sighed, "You idiot, my mom is letting us stay home today. Ya know? So you can I have time to prepare for going back to school."

Then everything that had happened the day before and Lita suddenly felt drained of energy. Of life. Even after her dream the night before, Lita still missed her mother more than anything.

She sat roughly on her sleeping bag, resting her head against her hand.

Eve sighed, "Shit Lita, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about it again. I'm not a very good person in the morning."

Lita shrugged it off, "It's alright. Go back to sleep if you want. I think I'm gonna get changed and head downstairs." She stood, grabbed her bag with her stuff and headed down the hall in the direction of the bathroom.

Eve frowned. She hoped she hadn't made things worse for her friend.

She laid her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She hoped to God that she never lost her mother.

_-Following Lita-_

Lita set her bag down and closed the bathroom door. She leaned over the sink, gripping the edges so hard her knuckles turned white. The realization of her mother being gone was still hitting her, and it gave her no mercy.

She closed her eyes, trying to breath evenly and failing miserably. It hurt so bad. It felt like someone was punching her chest repeatedly, knocking the wind out of her.

_I swear, when I find out who took her from me, they are going to feel the wrath of God himself…._

Lita turned on the faucet and splashed cold water in her face. Turning off the faucet, she grabbed a hand towel and wiped off her face. She stared into the mirror, not liking what she saw. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared.

_I look horrendous…Time for a nice shower…_

Stripping down, Lita climbed in the shower and turned on the hot water. She made it extra hot this time, determined to wash away the horrible memories of yesterday.

Although the heat of the water left her bright red, it actually felt very soothing. Her nerves soon diminished and she felt extremely at ease. She wouldn't let the frightening pictures her mother's lifeless body come back to her again.

While washing, she began to think more about what Ashley had said to her in her dream. Her mother's killer was somehow close to her sister's killer.

But she didn't even know who her sister's killer was. Ashley was killed when she was only twelve, and Lita was fourteen. She was killed in their old house. Then hit Lita. She gasped out loud.

_Why hadn't the people realized that my mom and my sister were killed in the same room? Just in different house? That's got to mean Ashley was right! The killer's are related!_

Quickly Lita turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She toweled off and dressed in lightning speed.

Sprinting down the hallway, she burst into Eve's room and yelled, "Eve! Mickie! GET UP! We have to go to the police station!"

Eve immediately woke up once more and this time Mickie woke as well.

Holding onto her head, Mickie growled, "What the hell is all the yelling about? I am trying to sleep!"

"Yeah Lita, what are you yelling about?"

Lita ran over and pulled Eve out of bed. The brunette hit the wood floor with a thud.

"Ow, fuck you Lita!" Eve moaned.

Lita then shoved Mickie over with her foot.

"Ugh! What the hell!" Mickie hissed.

"Come on guys! Get up! I have to go see Alison!"

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Now as you have probably already noticed(I hope anyway) that I changed the summary. I was really starting to dislike the old one a lot. And some people think that Maria killed Lita's mom and to that I say maybe she did and maybe didn't! You'll just have to wait and see! I had so much fun with the dream part! I loved the whole Ashley and Lita sisterly moment! Plus, for being dead, Ashley was in quite a good mood...And you got to find out a bit more about Ashley's death! And you're gonna find out even more though in the coming chapters! Reviews are awesome! Reviews keep me goin**_


	9. Informing Alison

_**Title: Graves of Regret **_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past becomes the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_mariahbenetatos__: She might have, but then again we'll see, I like keeping things a mystery!_

_4everyY2Jfan: You could be right, you could be wrong, who knows!_

_Jcscott3: Yeah, her grammy was pretty calm considering what happened. Yup, it was Ashley Massaro, and thank you, I had a lot of fun with that part. Don't worry about having to wait too long for the next chapter, I have a while left till school starts and I love writing this so I'll probably update often!_

_Nat-Nat 360: I do have something up my sleeve and I hope a catch you off guard! I'm happy you liked it!_

_-Chapter 9, Informing Alison-_

_-With Lita, Eve, Mickie, and Adam at the Police Station-_

The group of teenagers made their way into the downtown police station after picking up Adam in Eve's car and driving through the rain.

"Now why the hell did you drag us down here?" Eve asked Lita asked as she fixed her rain soaked hair.

"I told you I wanted to talk to Alison."

Mickie gave her a confused look, "Who the fuck is Alison?"

"My mom's case investigator."

"Oh…"

Adam walked up on Lita's other side and took hold of her hand. Lita looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Adam flashed her a smile and she shrugged.

They walked up to the front desk and waited. When no one showed up, Mickie pointed to a sheet a paper taped to the counter.

"Look." She said.

It read: _Push for service_

"Push what?" Eve asked.

"This." Adam said pushing what looked like a doorbell taped to the desk. An odd buzzing sound echoed throughout the quiet building.

"Lazy ass bastards…" Mickie muttered.

From the back appeared a large man wearing a police officer's outfit. How he made it through training to become a police officer, none of the teenagers could figure out.

He was quite ugly looking actually, with a large mustache and what looked like pieces of donut sticking to the corners of his mouth. In gruff voice that made Lita wince, he asked, "May I help you children?"

Lita cleared her throat, "Uhh…May I see Alison, if she's in? I need to speak with her about something regarding my mother's case. The one she's investigating."

The large officer was quiet before muttering a barely audible 'Okay' and waddling back out of the room.

Everyone was quiet before Eve said aloud, "What a creeper…"

Mickie chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Nice one Eveie."

Eve smirked, "Why thank you Mickz."

Adam ducked his head and whispered in Lita's ear, "Are they always like this?"

Lita nodded, "Pretty much."

He squeezed her hand, "You don't mind that I do that, do you?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

He smiled, "Good."

Just then Alison walked into the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Amy, it's nice to see you again. You wanted to talk with me about something?"

The young girl nodded, looking at her friends, "I'll be right back, okay?"

They all nodded and Mickie and Eve walked over to sit down and wait. Adam kissed Lita's cheek before letting go of her hand to join them.

Lita turned her attention back to Alison. The older woman smiled, motioning for Lita followed her as she disappeared into the back of the building. Lita trotted along behind her, the woman taking large steps, making walking seem like running.

They soon reached Alison's office and she ushered in the red head. Alison closed the door and sat down at her desk. Lita peered around the room.

It was quite messy, papers scatted all over. Several open boxes were piled on top of one another, looking like she was either moving in or out.

Alison laughed, "A bit of a disaster area, huh? I haven't gotten around to getting it cleaned yet."

Lita nodded and sat down in the plush chair in front of Alison's desk.

Alison rested her elbows on the ebony wood and peered over at Lita, "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Do you recall when the death of my sister occurred?"

Alison nodded, "Yes, tragic case really. We still haven't figured out who took her life, and for that I'm sorry. But what does this have to do with your mother's case?"

Lita took a deep breath, "Well…I think my sister's and my mother's deaths are linked somehow."

Alison tilted her head, "How?"

"I think they may have been killed by the same person."

"How do you figure this?"

"They were both stabbed in the neck, and both were found laying on the kitchen floor. The killer's have to be the same or at least accomplices."

Alison's eyes widened slightly, "Why the hell did no one realize this yesterday? I told those dumbass idiots from the morgue to take in consideration your sister's death as well. I swear, those people are useless." The woman stood and turned around, beginning to dig through a drawer in a filing cabinet behind her. She grabbed to manila folders and placed them in front of Lita.

She sat back down and pointed to one, "This is your sisters." and to the other one, "This is your mothers."

She opened both folders and handed Lita a sheet from her sisters folder.

"Read what it says. It says where the body was found, correct?"

Lita nodded, gulping at reading the gruesome details from the report. She put the paper down and focused on the picture of a daisy hanging above the filing cabinet.

"Now read your mothers." Alison said, handing Lita an identical paper more words scribbled on it.

Lita's eyes traveled down the paper, "They mention where she was found but there is nothing about Ashley being found in the same place."

Alison snapped her fingers, "Exactly! That means you're on to something!"

"But how are we going to be sure if we don't even know who either killer, if there are two, is?"

"Well then. I guess we're just going to have to find out."

"We?"

Alison chuckled, "Your helping so we're both going to figure this out. I'm going to go through the evidence from both your mom's and your sister's cases and see if I can come up with something. In the mean time, I want you to try and think of some other stuff that might help me and my team figure out who the killer or killers, are? Okay?"

Lita nodded, "Just like before, I got it."

"May I ask how you figured this out?"

"Uhh…I just had a bit of help from up here." Lita tapped her temple.

Alison smiled, "Well I'm glad you did, we might just be able to crack this case."

Lita stood and shook Alison's hand, "I've gotta be going, I don't wanna keep my friends waiting."

Alison nodded, "Alright. See you later Amy."

Lita made her way back to the front of the station and back to her friends.

Adam came up to meet her as soon as she appeared.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Good. I told her what I needed to tell her."

Mickie and Eve walked up to them.

"Can we go now?" Eve complained.

"Yes. We can go back to your house so you can go back to sleep."

"Yay!" Eve whooped.

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**I'm sorry it's so short and so boring! I didn't have the time to write anymore but I promise the next chapter will be longer and less sucky! Please review!**_


	10. Anger, Explaining, and Adam

_**Title: Graves of Regret**_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past turns into the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_**mariahbenetatos**__: Good, I'm happy you were more happy with it then I was._

_**Nat-Nat 360**__: Thank you!_

_**4everY2JLitafan**__: Weird in a good way, or weird in a bad way?_

_-Chapter 10, Anger, Explaining, and Adam-_

_-In School, With Maria-_

Maria walked through the rain into the school building. For being such a dreary day, she was in the best of moods. Well, the best of moods a person like Maria can have. She was still riding the high of satisfaction from yesterday.

She walked into English and sat down next to Kelly. Kelly looked up and glared at her. Maria raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is with your face?"

Kelly reached up to place the tips of her fingers on her cheek and Maria laughed. Kelly growled, realizing that Maria really hadn't meant her face, and glared at Maria again.

Maria's expression darkened when she saw Kelly look at her with that horrid glare again.

"You better fucking quit that if you know what's good for you." Maria threatened, the last of her good mood fizzling away.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kelly hissed through her perfect white teeth.

Maria leaned closer to her, "You damn well should be."

Kelly rolled her eyes and motioned around the room, "Notice anything?"

Maria blinked and straightened up, peering around the room. There seemed to be nothing different about the classroom, or at least that Maria could notice.

She turned back to Kelly, "What the hell are you getting at?"

"Adam is missing. And so is Lita. As is Eve. And I believe Mickie is also missing as well."

Maria scanned the room again.

_Well I'll be damned, she finally noticed something…_

Then realization hit Maria and her eyes widened, earning a smirk from Kelly, the blonde knowing her words had gotten their desired effect.

Immediately Maria felt the hatred running through her veins. Lita was missing, no doubt due to her mother's mysterious death. And Adam was missing as well. That was no coincidence. They were together. And Eve and Mickie had to be with them as well.

Kelly laughed beside Maria.

"Do you think this is funny?" Maria asked, her voice cold as ice.

Kelly nodded, "Fucking hilarious."

Maria gritted her teeth and grabbed a fist full of Kelly's shiny blonde locks, pulling her up to eye level. Several of students noticed, but no one dared to intervene. Everyone knew Maria would surely kick their ass if they did.

"Now listen here you little bimbo," Maria hissed, her high pitched voice like sharp knives, "I will not take that kind of shit from you. You are here to help me, not be my enemy! That's why I became friends with you! Now, you better fucking get your attitude in line, you're seriously going to regret it. Understand Kelly?"

Kelly jerked away from Maria, her eyes narrowing, "I knew it, I fucking knew. You were using me! Just so you could commit that horrible act! I don't know how you can live with yourself! You're-you're-you're disgusting! Absolutely disgusting! I'm sorry I ever fell for your little trick! And I hope like that you get what you fucking deserve! That was completely your fault! Goodbye Maria! You can go find someone else to live with your horrible and jealous self!"

Kelly stood then, picking up her things. She then walked up the teacher, "I'm going to have the office call my mother so she can come pick me up. I refuse to be in the same class, or the same school for that matter, as Ms. Maria."

Kelly then turned and strode out the classroom door without a backward glance.

Maria sat there, shell shocked. She had never expected Kelly to actually stand up for herself.

She looked up to the front of the room, and found the teacher gawking at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at you stupidass?" She lashed out.

The teacher took and automatic step back and turned to face the black board, trying to get back to what he had been teaching.

_-At Eve's, With Eve, Mickie, and Lita-_

All three girls headed back to Eve's after dropped Adam off at his house but only after Lita promised to call him as soon as she got the chance.

Eve had the car barely in park before Lita and Mickie threw open their doors and ran for the house. Eve sighed before chuckling, then stepped out of her car and jogged after them.

Once out of their coats, Eve, Mickie and Lita all ran up the stairs to Eve's room. Mickie flopped down on the bed and Lita did the same, earning an irritated groan from Eve.

"Do you idiots have to do that? I have to sleep on that bed you know."

Mickie her eyes, laying back, "Do we care?"

"No!" Lita and Mickie chimed in unison.

Eve grunted and sat down next to them.

There was a moment of silence before Eve turned to Lita and asked, "So?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "So what?"

"So…What did you so badly need to tell Alison?"

Mickie sat up, "Yeah, what did you drag us down there in the early morning rain for?"

Lita chewed her lower lip, "Why do you guys want to know?"

"Because you woke us up for it. Please tell us. We won't let it slip to anyone else if that's what you want." Eve smiled at her friend reassuringly.

Lita nodded, "Alright. Eve, have I ever told you that my sister was killed? Back when she was twelve and I was fourteen?"

Eve's eyes widened, "What?"

"Well I guess I never told you."

Eve looked at Mickie, "Did you know about this?"

Mickie nodded, "You have to remember Eve. There was a long period where you guys weren't friends. It happened during that time."

Eve turned back to Lita, "You've lost both your mom and your little sister?"

Lita nodded slowly, trying not to let any sad thoughts invade her mind, "Yes. And what I figured out was that my mom and my sister's death are connected."

Mickie looked her, surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"But how do you figure that?" Eve asked.

"Well my sister was stabbed in the neck and let dead on the kitchen floor of the old house we all used to live in. And it was same with my mother only in a different house. Which leads me to think that it's either the same killer for both murders, or the killers are some how in league with one another."

"Wow." Eve whispered as she contemplated this.

"But how did you come up with this?" Mickie piped up.

Lita shrugged, "I had a bit of help from a friend. It amazes me the cops didn't catch it yesterday when they examined my mom." Lita fought back tears as she remembered the horrible moment of finding her mother. But she had to be strong. She was going to figure this murder out one way or another.

"What friend? It wasn't Adam was it?" Eve questioned.

Lita shook her head, "Nope. It wasn't Adam. But if I tell you guys who it was, you probably won't believe me."

Mickie looked her confused, "Who said we wouldn't believe you?"

"Trust me; it's a little out there if you know what I mean."

"Oh come on. How bad can it be?" Eve wrapped an arm around Lita's slim shoulders.

Lita sighed, "Alright. I'll tell you. Last night, I saw my sister in a dream. And she told me that the person who killed her is close to the person who killed our mother. So when I went to think about it more, I realized that they're bodies had both been found in the same place."

"You mean to say, your dead sister came to you in dream to help her figure out who killed her and your mother?" Mickie asked.

Lita nodded stiffly.

"I've heard of that." Eve said quietly.

Lita looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. People have reported that happening to them in the past."

"Do you guys think I'm nuts then?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"We believe you, right Mickz?"

"Of course Eveie."

Lita smiled and hugged them, "Thank you."

_-Later that night, Still at Eve's, With Lita-_

Lita stood out on Eve's balcony, clutching her cell phone as she leaned over the railing. It was around nine thirty and Lita was about to call Adam. Eve's mom had told her that she and Eve could stay home another day if she wanted and she had gladly decided to do so. Tomorrow was Friday. She could use a long weekend.

Mickie, however, by order of her mother, had to return to school tomorrow so she had left an hour ago.

Lita turned her eyes skyward and stared up at the stars. A full moon shone bright, bathing the wood balcony in milky gray light.

She looked down at her phone and bit her lip before dialing Adam's number and putting the phone up to her ear.

It rang only a few times before Adam's familiar voice greeted her.

"You called!" She could hear the smile in his voice.

She chucked, "Hi Adam."

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Okay. I think Eve and I staying home again tomorrow, but Mickie's mom said she has to go back, so she left not too long ago. You're probably going to back too, aren't you?"

Adam sighed on the other line, "Yeah. Sorry. My parents won't let me stay home another day."

Lita shrugged, "It's alright. I understand."

There was a silence that fell between them before Adam spoke.

"Oh and about yesterday…I'm sorry if you didn't appreciate me kissing you."

"No…It's alright. I'm not upset."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was kind of nice…actually…"

"It was?"

"Yes."

Adam grinned on the other end, "Cool."

Lita smiled softly, "Goodnight Adam."

"Night Lita."

Lita closed her phone and looked back up at the stars, a cool breeze blowing across her skin.

_Maybe I can get through this…_

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**I'm happy I got this done today, considering I've felt shitty all day, and its like 12:30 at night where I'm at. I think it would be good if I go get some sleep soon. This was a better chapter then the last, considering it's a bit more important. Wow! Kelly stood up for herself! Good for her! I still don't like her though…And Adam and Lita talked about Adam's little kiss! Awh, how sweet! She liked it! I'll get started on the next chapter probably tomorrow or in the next few days. Please review! Reviews are amazing!**_


	11. Putting the Pieces Together

_**Title: Graves of Regret**_

_**Pairing: Edge/Lita**_

_**Summary: Lita is a normal teenager living in a small town, but when her family's past becomes the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?**_

_4everY2JLitafan: Thank you! I'm glad it's not your normal, run of the mill, story. I want it to be interesting and fun to read. Its reviews, like yours, that absolutely make my day!_

_jcott3: I have no idea why I made Kelly's character the way she is. I personally cannot stand her in real life. But yes, she does have some what of backbone. I think whatever she witnessed Maria do, gave her the power to stand up for herself. Although you're probably right, Maria is most likely going to want revenge. I love writing moments between Lita and Adam, and if I have my way with the way how this story comes out, they're going to be together a lot more._

_Nat-Nat 360: Aren't they just adorable? I think Lita's going to kick Maria's ass if she tries too._

_-Chapter 11, Putting the Pieces Together-_

_-The next morning, School, With Mickie-_

Mickie stepped out of her convertible, wishing she had taken the bus.

It was still raining from yesterday, the sky painted a bland gray color, and a flash of lightning followed by a boom of thunder sounded every few seconds.

It seemed like the weather matched the way Mickie's stomach twisted and turned with a sick sense of foreboding.

Making sure that the roof was up on her car; Mickie grabbed her things and hurried across the slick concrete into the school.

"Stupid fucking rain." Mickie muttered unhappily as she tired to pat down her wet hair.

Tucking her things under her arm, Mickie made her way through the crowded hallway.

She spotted Maria, oddly alone. She thought Maria would be off somewhere with Kelly. They had seemed so deep in conversation the other day. Maybe Kelly had realized what a horrible person Maria truly was.

Mickie shrugged her shoulders. At that very moment, she could really care less. The last thing she wanted to do was find out what Maria was up to. All Mickie was worried about was making it through the day without falling asleep in class and landing herself in detention.

"Maybe if I wind up in detention, I can get some sleep." Mickie mused to herself as she walked into class.

_-The same day, At Eve's-_

Eve and Lita sat at Eve's dining room table, eating pancakes made by Eve's mother.

Taking a sip from her glass of water, Lita exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me your mother made such amazing pancakes?"

Eve chuckled, "Sorry. You didn't ask."

Both girls continued their meal in silence, the only noises heard throughout the house being the clank of silverware connecting with plates and the swallowing of food.

Then a loud buzzing pierced the ear drums of the two young teenagers.

Lita immediately dropped her fork and picked up her phone from the table. Clearing her throat, she flipped it open and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Amy, dear? It's your grandmother."

"Oh. Hi grandma. What's up?"

"Your grandfather and I are flying out right now. We've finished the funeral arrangements for your mother."

Lita nodded slowly, her stomach slowly beginning to twist into knots. The idea of attending a funeral with her mother in a casket did not sound like the way she wanted to spend her weekend.

"Alright. When do you think you'll land?"

"We should land around one. Don't worry about coming to get us, we'll just rent a car. But in the meantime, I want you to find something nice to wear for the funeral. I know it'll be hard for you to do, but you have to be there. Your friends can come too, that's if they want to though."

"I see. Thanks for calling grandma. And thanks for taking care of all the details for the funeral. I don't know if I could have handled that."

"Your very welcome Amy. I know how hard it must be. But as soon as your mother's in the ground, the sooner you can start recovering and get back into the rhythm of things again."

Lita blinked, "Grandma? Are you okay? You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Oh deary, I'm an old woman and I have seen many things in my life, many of them I wish I had not seen at all," Her grandmother spoke in a tone that sounded ancient, like she had suddenly aged a hundred years in a matter of seconds.

"So you're mother's death has not effected me in the way it has effected you. I suppose you could say it still hasn't hit me that she's gone yet. But it will. In time, I will fully realize she's no longer with us. Oh Amy, there are so many advantages of being young. I'm just sad you're youth has to be shattered so early."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out in due time honey, in due time."

Lita blinked. She didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

Clearing her throat once more, Lita spoke quietly, "Okay grandma. I'll see you when you land."

"Bye Amy."

"Bye Grandma."

Lita shut her phone and shook her head, trying to make sense of what her grandmother had just said. But that was just it.

It didn't make any sense.

"Lita? Are you okay?"

Eve's worried voice pulled Lita out of her thoughts. She looked up and peered over at her friend. Eve put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? What did she say?"

Lita straightened up, "I don't know exactly. My grandma said that she and my grandfather are going to land around one. Then they are going to rent a car and drive out here for my mom's funeral, which they already have planned out. That much made sense."

"Then what didn't make sense?"

"I asked her how she was taking my mother's death so well, and she told me that it just hadn't hit her yet. But somehow, that's just doesn't sound right. I mean, if I was her, and my child died before I did, I would be devastated. Wouldn't you?"

Eve nodded, "That is kinda of a little hard to believe. But why would she lie to you? What could be so bad, that she has to lie to keep it from you?"

Lita shook her head, "I don't know. Then she told me there were so many advantages of being young. But then she said she was sad that my youth had to shattered so early."

Eve's expression became even more worried. Silence fell once more as both girls try to make sense of everything.

Personally, the eerie words had given Eve an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. It was almost like her grandmother knew Lita's mother was going to die. And it didn't even bother her. But what person could not care if their child, their own flesh and blood, had been murdered?

Lita was right. It truly didn't make any sense.

But something was becoming increasingly clear to both Eve and Lita.

Her mother's and sister's deaths were indeed connected, whether their killers being one in the same or not, and it was more than likely that, Lita was the next target.

_-Later, After school, Still at Eve's-_

As soon as the bell had sounded, signally the end of school, Mickie had rushed out to her car and drove through the rain to Eve's.

Now all three girls sat on the floor of Eve's room.

Eve and Lita had just finished filling Mickie in on the events of the day.

Lita's grand parents had arrived later than planned, due to the plane having to circle the airport more than a few times before landing because of the rain ruining the pilot's visibility.

They had arrived at Eve's house at three, rather than one. And they had just left to go check into their hotel.

Like Lita cared if they were late or not. After the ominous words from her grandmother, the last thing Lita wanted to do was hang around to see if she gave her anymore scary thoughts to dwell on.

She couldn't wait till the funeral was over and they flew back to their home in Florida, where they belonged.

"But what would she be keeping from you?" Mickie asked.

Eve shrugged her shoulders, "That's what I asked and neither Lita nor I can think of anything."

Mickie snorted, "Nor? Really Eve?"

Eve rolled her eyes, "It's word Mickie. You would know that if you paid any attention in English."

Mickie glared at her, "Shut up. I do pay attention."

"Yeah? Then what's you're grade?"

Mickie crossed her arms and muttered, "D."

Eve laughed loudly, holding her stomach.

"Fuck you Eve." Mickie fumed.

Eve laughed some more, "Love you too Mickz."

"Guys! Totally off topic!" Lita exclaimed.

Both girls hung their heads.

"Sorry Lita." They muttered in unison.

Lita her head, "Dumbasses."

"Says the head dumbass herself." Mickie piped up.

"Knock it off Mickie. I need to say something." Eve announced.

"What is it?" asked Lita.

Eve swallowed, not knowing if she possessed the ability to say what was on her mind.

"Lita, I think someone's after you."

There was a moment of silence as Eve's words sunk in.

"What?" Mickie burst out.

Lita blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Just think about it. First it was your sister. Then your mother. What if your next? I think whoever killed them, is after now after you. They just haven't made their move yet."

Lita gulped, her stomach doing summersaults, realizing that Eve could be right.

"But why would anyone want to kill me?" She whispered through trembling lips.

Eve shook her head, "That part I can't figure out. I can't think of anyone that would want you dead, or at least anyone you've told me about."

Lita put her face in her hands, her whole body beginning to shake.

"This can't be happening. You have to be wrong. Oh god, you have to be wrong Eve."

Eve and Mickie both moved to hug their friend.

"I'm sorry Lita. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Eve felt so guilty for scaring her.

Lita looked up at her, "No. Whether I like it or not, it's good you told me because what you said makes sense. Someone has to be out to get my family. And I just happen to be the last one left."

Eve looked away, "Lita, there is something else I think I may have figured out."

Mickie and Lita both turned their attention to the brunette.

"What else is there?" Lita asked quietly, almost afraid of what she was about to hear.

"I think the reason your grandma is taking your mom's death so well, is that she knew your mom was going to die before she did. And seeing that both your mom's and sister's deaths are so closely related, I think she may have known Ashley was going to die before she was killed."

"What do you mean, how could she know? No one knows when someone else is going to die. Unless they kill the other person themselves." Mickie stared at the floor, her thoughts swirling.

"I think whoever killed her mom and Ashley was in contact with her grandmother. But I don't think the grandmother did it herself. I think it was someone else that did the actual killing. But her grandmother might have been giving them orders."

"But why would grandma want my mom and baby sister dead? I mean, they were her family too.'' Lita's voice sounded like a very scared, small child.

"I have no idea what her motivation was if she did have a part in either of their deaths. If I were her, I would do anything in my power to keep my daughter and granddaughter safe. But people do things for weird reasons. Or maybe I'm entirely wrong and she's just saying odd things because of her age. Old people can say some pretty strange things."

Mickie shook her head, "From what you guys have told me, I think you're right Eve. It all makes sense. Someone has it out for Lita's family and grammy knows about it and gets in on it. Then whoever our mystery someone is killed both Ashley and Mrs. Dumas, while grandma sat back and drank her tea."

Lita couldn't believe this. Why did this have to happen to her? What had her mother done to piss someone off bad enough to kill her and her family?

Lita suddenly stood up and walked over to grab her cell phone off Eve's desk.

She turned around to face her friends, "I'm gonna call Alison and get her perspective on this. Maybe she's found something. She said she was going to look back my sister's case and see if she could figure out anything else that would connect the case with my mom's. And she might be interested to hear Eve's theory."

_-Graves of Regret-_

_**Alright, so it took me longer to get the next chapter done then I had hoped, but I'm happy with how it came out. I hate how fanfiction makes the chapters so small when most are ten pages or more! Whatever. It looks like the girls are getting closer to figuring out who killed who. And I hope it's not getting too confusing! I have it planned out and it makes sense to me, so I hope it makes sense to you! If it doesn't, I am so sorry! Towards the end, everything becomes very clear. But ask me if you have a question and I will try and explain it the best I can without giving away the ending! I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow, and I'm taking my laptop, but I don't know when or if I'll get the chance to write the next chapter! But I will try and get it up as soon as I can! Now enough of my needless rambling, go and review! Please! Reading reviews keeps me writing!**_


	12. Deals Are Made

Title**: **Graves of Regret

Pairing: Edge/Lita

Summary: Lita is a normal teenager, living in a small town, but when her family's past becomes the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?

_mariahbenetatos_: It's okay. I don't know, maybe she did. Either way, grandpa is going to be happy when he finds out the truth.

_jcott3_: You didn't see that coming? Awesome! That's what I wanted! I wanted it to be surprising!

_Nat-Nat 360_: Good! I don't not want anyone getting confused with what's going on!

_mca_: Awh! Thank you! That made me smile when I read it! I am glad more people are starting to read this story.

_misschrissi7_: I'm glad it interests you!

Please forgive me for taking so long to update! Ugh, I hate myself for taking so long!

_-Chapter 12, Deals Are Made-_

Although she hated bothering Alison, she had to voice her concerns. If she didn't now, then she probably wouldn't get another opportunity.

So, once again, Lita found herself staring down at her phone on Eve's balcony. Finally she got enough nerve to dial the number Alison had given her the day her mother was killed.

Lita tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang and rang and _rang._

_I am not getting any younger! _Lita thought bitterly.

Eventually someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello, thank you for calling the Cruz county police department. My name is Officer Fisher, how may I help you?"

Lita recognized the bored, yet gruff voice of the police officer she and her friends had met when they had gone down there themselves.

"Uhh yeah, hi. I wondering if I could speak to a woman that's been assigned to my case, or my mother's case rather."

"Oh yes, your talking about Alison Roberts, aren't you? She's the detective that was assigned to the case of the young girl who's mother was killed. That would be you, who had come down here a couple of days ago, correct?"

Lita huffed, "Yes, it was me. And I have a name you know, you fat lump of lard!"

"Hey! I don't know what your name is! And you better not talk to me like that again or you'll regret it!"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Can you just go get her, I need to speak with her."

"I'll be right back." Lita heard him walk off in the other direction.

"Moron." She muttered under her breath.

It didn't take long before some else picked up the phone.

"Well hello there, Amy. I was wondering when I was going to hear from you again."

"Alison, did you found out anything new about my mother and Ashley?"

"Uhhh….yes. I did. I am 99% certain that whoever killed your sister, killed your mother."

"How are you so sure?"

"I went back and compared the wound that killed Ashley with the wound that killed your mother, and their almost identical. Which means, more likely than not, we have a double homicide on our hands."

Inwardly, Lita was freaking out. But since she was talking to an adult and didn't want to make herself seem immature, she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh, I see. But my friends and I have talking and we think that I may be next because it seems like whoever killed my mother and sister will most likely go after me too. Plus we think my grandmother, who is in town for the funeral, has something to do with all of this."

"Oh dear, now I see why you would think that someone is after you, but you could be wrong, and I don't want you dwelling on it. Just keep yourself safe and don't talk to anyone that seems odd. But does your grandmother have a part in all this?"

"We think that she knew my mother and Ashley were going to die before they did because it doesn't seem to bother her that my mother is gone. Which suggests she had something to do with it."

Alison gasped, "That makes a lot of sense! Do you think I should bring her down and question her? And will that just tip her off that we're suspicious of her?"

"Please don't try and question her. I just don't think that would be a good idea."

"Alright. I won't. But Amy, you and I are going to get the bottom of this one way or another. Your mother's and sister's killer will be found. I promise you."

"Thank you so much Alison. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I bet I don't deary. Stay out of trouble, Amy."

"Bye Alison."

Amy shut her phone and looked out into the night, a cool breeze blowing her hair back. But a few short seconds after she closed her phone, it rang again.

Raising an eyebrow, Amy checked the caller I.D. It was number she didn't recognize, but she answered it anyway.

"Uh, Hello?

"So, you've gotten closer to figuring this whole thing out, have you?"

The voice sounded familiar, but it was slightly scratchy and kept fading in and out, making it very difficult to figure the identity of the other person.

"What? Who the hell is this and why are you calling me?" Lita growled.

The other person only laughed.

Lita held the phone away from her ear, wincing at the pitch the voice had picked up.

"You're so naïve sometimes Lita. I really thought you would have figured out by now. But maybe those stupid bitches Eve and Mickie are holding you back from uncovering the truth."

Lita gritted her teeth and hissed, "Shut up about my friends you asshole. I am going to figure out who you are if it's the last thing I do. So you better like jail because that's where you're going as soon as I find you!"

Once again the other person let out a high pitched laugh, very painful to Lita's eardrums.

"Whatever you say, you red-headed whore. You couldn't figure out who I was even if I was right under your fucking nose! Which I am! But not that it matters! You are as dumb as you look! It's a wonder Adam even notices you! But then again, who am I to judge? Wait! I am a very good person to judge others! Haha! Have fun trying to figure out the mystery, Lita! You're going to need it!"

Then the line went dead.

Lita closed her phone and let out a noise that sounded very much like a snarl. She could spit venom right about now. She was getting sick of this. Sick of people playing with her emotions. Sick of people hurting everyone around her. When she found out who was behind all this, she silently vowed to make their life a living hell.

_-Across Town, With Adam-_

The blonde haired boy found himself laying back on his bed thinking of Lita. She hadn't been at school today and he had found himself missing her quite a bit. It was only just beginning to hit him how much he truly cared for her.

"Adam!" That was his mother, calling from downstairs.

Adam stood, walking over to his door and opening it.

"Yeah, mom?" He shouted down the stairs.

"There is a girl here to see you!" His mother called back.

A smile spread across Adam's face, "Okay! Send her up!"

He hoped it was Lita that was coming to see him. He had thought about calling her, but maybe she had been thinking one step ahead.

He sat back down on his bed and patiently waited as a of footsteps sounded up the stairs.

But the presence Adam was greeted with was not Lita's, in fact, far from it.

"Hey Addy." That voice was as annoying as could be, considering he had been expecting Lita's smooth and velvety tone.

Adam rolled his eyes at the red head, "Don't call me Addy! And really Maria? Really? What the hell are you doing here?"

Maria placed a hand in front of her lips and giggled. She took a seat next to Adam on the bed, running her fingers over his forearm.

"I wanted to see you! That's what I'm doing here, silly!" She twittered happily.

"I didn't invite you over, you should have at least called before coming over here." Adam growled.

Maria ignored his comment and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Maria, would you be so kind as to get off of me?" Adam asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why Addy? Don't you like me?" Maria asked in an innocent voice.

"No. Now get off and tell me the real reason why you're here." Adam gently pushed her away from him.

Maria let out a huff and stood up, turning to face him.

"Okay, you got me. I do not come over here just to see you." She admitted.

Adam rolled his eyes again, "Shocker."

Maria narrowed her eyes at him, "The reason reason I came here was to tell you to keep away from the whore Lita."

"No! I like her and she likes me! Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot be around?" Adam clenched his fists at his sides, trying to hold himself back from grabbing her and throwing out the window.

Maria crossed her arms over her chest and took a step closer to Adam.

"You better leave her the hell alone and be with me or you will seriously regret it." She hissed between clenched teeth.

"And how will I regret it exactly?" Adam asked, raising one blonde eyebrow.

Maria walked up to him and put her lips to his ear, whispering something with a bright smirk on her face.

The color drained from Adam's face and he frowned.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered as Maria straightened up.

She merely gave him a smile like the devil and replied, "Oh try me. You and I both know I would."

Adam gulped and looked down, "Alright. Fine. I won't talk to her and I'll hang around you. I promise."

"Good boy." Maria cooed. She walked and placed a kiss on Adam's lips before making her exit.

All Adam could do was look down sadly.

_What have I done?_

_-Graves of Regret-_

**Well there you have it! Another chapter! I'm glad I got this**

**updated even though it's a short chapter, it's still a**

**dramatic one none the less. I wonder what Maria said to**

**Adam that made him agree to leave Lita alone? Any**

**guesses? Leave me a review, I would love to hear them! **


	13. Danger Comes In Small Packages

Title**: **Graves of Regret

Pairing: Edge/Lita

Summary: Lita is a normal teenager, living in a small town, but when her family's past becomes the present, is there anything she can do to stop it?

_Nat-Nat 360: Yeah, I've haven't had as much time to update as I would like but I am determined to keep putting chapters up! Thank you!_

_Hurt-Comfort.123: Thank you, thank you *takes bow for my genius* Who knows? Maybe she did say that to him! You'll just have to wait and see!_

_xRealityCheckx: Oh! I like the new pen name and thanks!_

_-Graves of Regert Chapter 13, Danger Comes In Small Packages-_

_-Later that night-_

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. If Maria found out he would be dead meat. But he couldn't just disappear off the face of the planet and completely ignore Lita without an explanation. He owed her that much.

When he got to the front door of Eve's house, Adam hesitated. He didn't want to wake anyone up this late at night. But his reason for being here was important one, so he swallowed his pride and lightly rapped on the door with his fist.

He heard footsteps approaching and soon the door opened, spilling light out into the dark street.

Eve stood before him, blinking, a confused look on her face. Then her expression changed and smiled knowingly.

"You're here to see Lita, aren't you?" She asked.

He nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"That's what I thought. Come in and I'll go get her."

Adam shook his head, "No, that's okay. I can't stay long. I just really need to speak with her for minute."

Eve looked at for a moment before nodding slowly. She sensed the urgency in his voice and knew immediately that he was being dead serious.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute." Eve said.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Adam replied and the brunette shut the door. He heard her footsteps hurrying off in the opposite direction.

With a sigh, Adam sat down heavily on the porch swing that swung lightly in the spring breeze.

Letting his head fall back, his closed his eyes, wishing that he could just poof somewhere. Anywhere but here.

And he would take Lita with him. Then she would be safe and they could live happily ever after in paradise.

Adam rolled his eyes. He was fantasizing about things the would only happen when hell froze over.

Just then, the front door open and Lita appeared.

"Adam?"

Adam stood and walked over to her. She smiled when she saw him.

She closed the door and turned back to him,

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Lita, I really need you to stay away from me." On the inside, Adam's heart was breaking.

Lita frowned, "What? Why? Did I do something? If I did, Adam I am so sorry!"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong!" Adam reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Then why do I have to stay away from you?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Because, if you don't, then horrible things will happen." Adam replied, resting his head against hers.

"Like what?" Adam could hear Lita sniffling.

He let go and reached to cup her face in his hands.

"Horrible, horrible things Lita. You have to listen to me and stay away. I know it'll be hard, I don't wanna be away from you either but we have to stay apart. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Do you understand?"

Lita nodded, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Good girl." Adam whispered. Ever so gently he leaned in and kissed her, deeply and passionately.

He wished he could stop time and just stay like this forever. The more time he spent with this girl, the more he realized how hard he was falling for her.

He pulled away, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I really do like you Lita." He whispered, regret filling his voice.

With that, he turned and head back to his home, leaving Lita on the porch with tears still falling down her face.

_-Several Days Later-_

"What do you want? I told her goodbye days ago. I thought that was what you wanted." Adam growled.

He stood in park, glaring at Maria. She had called him down here 15 minutes ago and he wasn't pleased about it one bit.

"Yes, you were such a good boy in doing that for Addy, but there is something else I need you to do." Maria grinned at him, licking her lips.

Adam rolled his eyes, "What?"

Suddenly Maria drooped the happy façade.

"I need you to keep your mouth shut."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Am I not already doing that?"

"Yes, but when the police get involved, you're going to have to be a good little birdy and say _nothing._ I know you have a thing for Lita, god knows why, but you're just going to have to deal with the fact that she is no longer with us." Maria watched Adam carefully, seeing her words begin to sink in.

Right then Adam's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

"No! You promised!"

"Well guess what? I lied!" Maria let out cackle-like laugh, smiling a devilish grin.

"You can't Maria! What did Lita ever do to you?" Adam was breathing hard now, his chest beginning to hurt.

Lita was going to die. Maria was going to kill her. Some how he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Lita no longer existing.

The very idea sent shivers down his spine.

"It's not what she did, it's what her mother did." Maria stated bluntly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did her mother do that was so bad?" Adam shouted, beginning to become hysterical.

"Oh, you'll see my Addy. You'll see. It will become clear soon enough. Until then, I have some loose ends to tie up."

Maria gave Adam one last smile, blowing him a kiss, before walking away from him.

_-Graves of Regret-_

**Sorry that took so long! And I'm sorry it's so short but if I made it any longer it would give too much away! Well, Maria is one evil muffin isn't she? Killing Lita! Geesh lady! Get some help! But anyway, did you like it? Tell me in a review! I love reviews! The more reviews I get, the inspiration I have to keep writing!**


End file.
